Drama Prince
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: Kamui wants to play dolls with her little brother Leo. What kind of play will unfold? Contains fluff!


A/N: Ok if anyone has watched Bravest Warriors, then the following dialogue should be familiar. For the record my main OTP pairing for the female avatar is F!Kamuix Joker (F!CorrinxJakob), but Leo comes pretty close and I think Leo having a crush on Kamui when they were growing up would be a cute head-canon, at least in fan minds. Anyways please enjoy~!

Drama Prince

The young princess Kamui was in the middle of a mess. Dolls of every variety were spread across her bedroom floor. Ragdolls, both boys and girls alike, dressed in armor, gowns, and even cross-dressing were inspected by the seven-year old princess. The reason she was excited was because she was going to be visited by her younger brother Leo. Being cooped in her castle, left her dying for a chance to play with her siblings. Normally, the mothers of her siblings don't allow the children to visit with one another, yet today was an exception as Leo's mother had business to attend with King Garon.

Kamui smiled proudly as she picked three dolls, a princess with a black ponytail in a white dress with a paper sword tied to her hand with several rounds of string, a boy dressed in armor with curly blond hair, and a boy with short, blonde hair in a pink dress. These were perfect for the game she had planned for her baby brother.

Gunter entered her room and informed Kamui that Leo had arrived and is waiting in the drawing room. Immediately, Kamui scooped the dolls in her arms and rushed to the drawing room in a mad dash. Leo was sitting at a table with a small picture book in his hand.

"Leo!" Kamui chirped as she tackled her younger brother with a hug. Leo frowned as she made him lose his spot. She peeked over his shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

Leo was still a little miffed and tried to find where he left off. "It's a story about the hero king Marth. My nanny read it to me last night. Now I'm reading it all by myself."

"Wow," Kamui said. "So do you wanna play?"

"I don't want to play," Leo pouted. "I want to read my book."

"Come on," Kamui whined. "You can read anytime. Can't you take a break?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Reading makes people smarter. You should read a book too."

"I do so read!" She puffed out her chest with pride. "In fact, I read a buncha books in the library without Gunter to read to me! I even moved on to books without pictures, the kind grown-ups read!"

This caught Leo's attention as he stared at his older sister with curiosity. "What kind of books?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Kamui wagged her finger. "If you agree to play, then I'll tell you."

Leo pouted, but he really wanted to know what kind of books his sister read. "Ok."

"Yay!" She thrust the boy doll in a dress onto her five-year old brother. "You play him, while I'll be the girl and the other boy."

Leo frowned at his doll. "But this is a boy, he can't wear a dress."

Kamui frowned. "Sure he can! Boys can wear dresses, just like girls can wear pants!"

"So how are we going to play with these?" He asked his big sister.

Kamui had to think for a moment. Then an idea came to her head. "I know! We can act out a scene I read in one of those books I told you about."

Leo nodded, "Ok."

"Alright, I think it was something like this…"

~After one hour of rehearsal~

Leo held the boy doll in a dress in front of Kamui's princess doll. "Elincia, you are the prettiest girl in Nohr."

Kamui had the princess bow. "Thank you Sir Geoffrey."

"Will you accompany me to the mysterious wedding today?"

Kamui turned the princess around. "No."

Leo bounced the doll to pretend it's in shock. "But-but, Elincia- I love you!"

Kamui turned the princess back around. "I love you too." She made the doll leap in the air. "I love you!"

"Marry me Elincia!" Leo squeaked.

Kamui twisted the doll back around. "No."

"WHY?" He shouted.

She turned the doll again. "I-I don't love you. Whoopsies!"

"ELINCIA~!" Leo shook the doll as he cried the name.

Around this time, Gunter came to check up on the royal siblings. Hearing the strange play, he peeked in the doorway and saw the two siblings deeply involved in their little play. Yet, the way the story was going, Gunter embarrassingly stayed to watch to find out what was to happen next.

Kamui had the princess explain. "For you see, I am in love with another."

"WHO IS THIS MAN?!" Leo had the doll demand.

"He. Is. You." Leo gasped with delight. "I love you." The princess doll admitted.

"Marry me Elincia!" Leo repeated the question.

Kamui, enjoyed teasing her brother, by again turning the princess again. "No."

"Elincia!" He cried again. At this point the audience grew as their older siblings, Camilla and Xander, joined Gunter in watching the little drama. Camilla had a big smile, amused that the usually stoic baby brother was caught up in the pretend drama.

The princess explained again. "I am in love with your brother."

"Ike?" Leo blanched. He shook the doll in anger. "I'll kill him when I find him."

Kamui lowered her voice for the other boy doll as he made his appearance. "Or, he will find- you!"

"Ike?!" Both dolls cried in disbelief.

Kamui brought the other boy doll next to the princess. "The mysterious wedding has been our wedding all along! Elincia and I are getting wed at the wedding today! You are not invited! Will you be my best man?"

Leo lowered his doll's head and looked away. "Of course brother, I hate you so much."

Kamui paired the boy doll with the princess. She waved the boy doll's hand to the other. "Goodbye brother! I'll see you at the bachelor party!" With the princess doll she had jumped in the boy doll's arms before having her say to the boy doll in a dress. "Goodbye Sir Geoffrey. I will always love you!"

Leo held the doll in his arms as he whispered, "Elincia…"

As soon as they were finished with their play, they were startled by the applause of their small audience. Kamui lit up and dashed to her older brother and sister and greeted each of them with a hug. "Big brother Xander, big sis Camilla! You came to play too?"

"Of course," Camilla smiled. "We can't let Leo hog you all to himself."

"Yay!" She cheered and gave them both a hug. In Leo's eyes, she seemed to hug their eldest brother a little too long. He immediately pushed himself in between them and gave Kamui a hug.

"I still wanna play with big sister Kamui!" He glared at his twelve-year old brother.

"We can still play together," Kamui patted her silly little brother's head. Leo wasn't happy about it, and remained glued to his older sister's side.

"Erm," Gunter stopped Kamui before she left with her siblings to play some more. "By any chance Lady Kamui, how did you come up with that scenario?"

Kamui was confused until she realized he meant the play. "Oh! I remember reading a scene in one of the books at the library. It had two shirtless men with a princess in the middle. I didn't understand most of the words, but I do remember that scene!"

Gunter paled as he realized which book the young princess was talking about. She then left to join her siblings who were gathered around Leo's book about King Marth with Leo still attached to her side. To himself, Gunter whispered, "Oh dear, I'll need to have a word with the maids to inspect the library and keep those books in the restricted section."

The End

A/N: Ok so what'd you guys think? If you hadn't guessed the dialogue was from the Bravest Warriors Drama Bug episode on youtube. If you haven't, I really recommend watching it because Catbug is absolutely adorable!


End file.
